Elsword Love: This Is Not What I Wanted!
by Blood Assasin Zero
Summary: Elsword is a knight of Ruben. He meets the annoying Aisha, sluttish Rena, quiet but idiotic Raven, emotionless Eve and loyal Chung. Soon Elsword get's loved by all the girls in the Elgang. He starts of hating it but soon he starts liking it. Warning: ecchi and will soon contain lemons. Character death may happen.
1. How Our Story Started

HakuRyu (me): Hey guys what's up?

Raven: That was random. -_-lll

HakuRyu: Said something? (killer aura)

Raven: (pales) Um… no.

HakuRyu: Good.

Rena: Oh, just break it up you two.

Chung: Hey HakuRyu, how long have you wanted to write this story?

HakuRyu: Hmm… about a few months now.

Everybody except for Elsword and HakuRyu: Then why are you writing it now?

Elsword: HakuRyu has his reasons so shut up!

HakuRyu: Exactly. Only Elsword understands me. T_T Thanks, Elsword.

Chung: What are those two doing?

Raven: I don't know, being gay?  
Aisha: WTF?

Eve: Is this what humans call gay or same gender love?

HakuRyu and Elsword: (Fatal aura) Said something?

Everybody except for HakuRyu and Elsword: Um… let's run while we still can.

HakuRyu: I will give you guys 10 seconds to run before I kill you all. Before that, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if this sucks.

?'s POV

"Hurry up, you guys! They're gonna catch us soon!" screamed a person. "But bro, I really can't run any faster!" screamed another person. "Dammit!" screamed the first person, "Just hurry up and run!"

?'s POV

"Huff… huff… where did does bandits go?!" Have you ever heard of the leader of the Red Knights? With flame red hair and a heart full of fire? That is my sister. When I was young, she made me promise that I will train hard every day. The training paid off and soon I became the youngest member of the El sister, well what happened to her? She left me one day and I have tried to find her ever since. I will make my sister proud and if I don't, then I'm not Elsword!

Elsword's POV

"There you are you wretched thieves!" I shouted. "Give back the El Shard now!" The thieves froze, turned around and looked at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha, this is the funniest joke that I have ever seen, so they sent a kid after the El?"

"Shut up!" I threw back, " My name is Elsword and I'm gonna take the El back to Ruben!" The thieves just mocked at me again and sent out a few other thieves in my way so that they could get away. I just simply ran up to them and slashed them down. I was finished with the bandits in my way and started chasing them again. Soon I caught up to them and stood in shock. The bandits were lying on the ground, wounded badly and the El was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, what the hell happened to you punks?" I asked. The bandits just ignored me and screamed.

"Help boss ! , this weird monster came and attacked us!" That officically made me go crazy and pissed off. I charged at the thieves like a dog who took Heroin continuously.

"How dare you assholes ignore me twice in a row!" was all you could hear from me before I reached those idiots. "Where is the El shard?" I asked in a demonic tone.

Those thieves finally answered back, "This huge monster came, took us down like a boss and took away the El shard!" Now I was seriously pissed off.

"Seriously, what rank thieves are you?" I asked. "Letting the El out of your stupid grasp easily… which way did that monster go?" The thieves coughed up some blood and said,

"I think it went that way" I nodded and went that direction. What stood before me was this gigantic wolf like monster. "Hey! You there, give me back the El" I shouted. The monster stared at me then started laughing.

"They sent such a cute little kid after the El" this is so not right.

My eyebrows twitched at that and I felt more than pissed off, but I contained myself and said " Shut up, my name is Elsword and I'm not gonna lose to this weird wolf – monster so prepare your self!"

The monster just stood and sneered, "You're welcome to try any time kid, but if you dear your life then turn back now!" I felt something go off in me and take over me. I was forced to close my eyes and focus for a short time before snapping it open. The beast in front of me nearly gasped and I only heard one thing in my mind, aura of destruction. The earth under was destroyed and I was standing in a crater while rocks started floatng. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I attacked the beast in front of me with a powerful slash followed by an Unlimited Blade, causing a deep gash in the beasts flesh. I was just about to finish him off but a lightning bolt struck him causing him to double up. He quickly retreated, leaving the El behind. I picked it up and let out a sigh of relief. A girl started blabaring about stuff that I didn't even hear or actually, I didn't even notice her at that time. At the end we started arguing.

Aisha's POV

That idiot. What was his name again? Eldork? Elsword? Whatever. He didn't even notice me but I saved his damn life! We started arguring but this female elf came and broke us off violently. I couldn't help but fear her, same as Eldork. But something weird happened, I had this feeling from Elsword, something warm.. What am I thinking?!

Rena's POV

Those two kids, fighting nonstop. I got so angry! I told them to stop nicely but they didn't! So I had to put up my other self to stop them from arguing! I hate it when people fight! But I felt something from Elsword, something warm and kind. It gave me shivers in, pleasure? I took a little walk and soon found Raven just loafing around. I talked to him a little but I didn't have that warm feeling from him. Is that Elsword special in some way?

?'s POV

I heard some banging and shattering before I woke up. I stepped out and I saw 4 people standing around me, a red haired boy, a purple haired girl, a green haired elf and a human with a nasod arm. "What's your name?" asked the purple haired girl. I answered back quietly, saying Eve. The red haired boy asked if I wanted to be friends with them, but I simply slapped him hard, making him fall down. Somehow, he caused me to start having human emotions and blushing. No no, I'm the queen of Nasods and I won't let a foolish human ruin my dignity! But still, that feeling is unbearable! Aarrgghh!

Chung's POV

I swung my cannon at the thieves crushing them. They didn't stand a chance at all, I thought of my otou-san and cringed. He was the guardian of Hamel but he got controlled by the demons. I walked along the road and met up with Aisha and soon our adventure started.

HakuRyu: That's about it, I'm sorry, I know this chapter sucks but I promise that the future chapters will be better.

Everyone except for HakuRyu and Elsword: (tied up) Mmph! Let me out!

HakuRyu: Ignore those idiot. Anyway, the Elgang will regulary on holidays in this fanfiction.

Elsword: Please review and review.

Everybody: Jana


	2. Elsword's Job Change

HakuRyu: Chapter 2 already. I'm so happy.

Elsword: (whispering) Hey guys did you know that HakuRyu started working on chapter 2 immediately after he posted chapter 1?

Chung: Really? I don't believe you. HakuRyu is not that sort of person.

Naruto: Hmm…

Raven: Why's Naruto here?

Ichigo: Huh?

Aisha: WTF is going on?

HakuRyu: Elsword is telling the truth … I must be dreaming.

Eve and Ara: … -_-lll

Chung: This is awkward.

Here are the classes:

Elsword: Knight to ? to? 15 years old

Aisha: Void Princess 14 years old

Rena: Wind Sneaker 14 years old

Raven: Reckless Fist 23 years old

Eve: Code Nemesis 14 years old

Chung: Tactical Trooper 16 years old

Ara: Sakra Devanam 14 years old

The reason why I haven't revealed Elsword's job advancement is because it plays a big part in the story and I want it to be a surprise.

Enjoy! ^_^

Elsword's POV

It's been three years since I met Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve and Chung. I also met Ara two years ago. Over the years, I have watched all the animes that existed. Aisha is now a Void Princess while Rena is a Wind Sneaker. Raven has job advanced to a Reckless Fist and Eve has upgraded her program to Code Nemesis. Chung is a Tactical Trooper and Ara has advanced to Sakra Devenam. That all happened recently. About me … I haven't job advanced yet since I was so nice that I helped them all job advance while I didn't at all. Thanks to Rena Aisha and I have stopped arguing and become friendlier to each other. It's been such a long time and I'm desperate to start my job change quest and this day has finally come.

A few hours later…  
Elsword's POV (again)

It's a great day, sunny with a cool breeze, perfect for my job change quest. I had finished the knight quest ages ago so I could choose my class straight away. I went to the town square, where I waited for Luichel, Echo, Lenphad and Hoffman to come. I didn't need to wait long, because they came pretty quickly.

" Aright Elsword. You may now choose your class. If you want to be a Magic Knight then choose Echo. If you want to be a Sword Knight then choose Lenphad. If you want to be a Sheath Knight then choose …

"Hoffman right?" I interrupted her. She just nodded and said yes. Immediately after that the three all pounced at me, telling me to choose the class that they represented. They kept on holding me on the leg and not letting go, pissing the crap out of me. It somehow made me so pissed off that it started my off my aura of destruction. This time it was so strong that it sent them flying back into a wall. I blew steam out of my nose and then calmed down. I had been able to stop my aura of destruction at will after these years. After 5 minutes the three crawled towards him still pleading him to choose their class. " Fine, I'll pick all three then choose which one when I finish the quests.

2 hours later ~ I'm just too lazy

Elsword's POV (yet again)

I've the finished the first two steps of my job change quests and I'm on my last, which is getting this thing from a Wally's guardian for Magic Knight and Sword Knight and receive Conwell by defeating Wally No.8. Defeating that big nasod was the small problem. I was going to give Wally No.8 its final blow before trying to get the thing from a Wally's guardian. Just when I was about strike it, two Wally's guardian ran and shielded it but I used Triple Geyser which killed them all at the same time so I ended up completing all three missions at the exact same time. But unfortunately, Conwell started running away which was the big problem. I had to chase it all the way to the Elder town square before I caught it. The second I caught it I heard Hoffman say yes followed by a hearty laugh of triumphant.

"So Elsword, which class do you pick?" asked Luichel. I told them I couldn't decide because I completed all three quests at the same time and I really want to be all of them. Just when I really couldn't decide, my stomach started aching lethally. The pain was so strong that it started making me cry out in pain. "Hey Elsword! Are you ok?!" asked Luichel.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh" I cried as I clutched. Soon all parts of my body started aching. Soon a bright, red light beam shot out from me into the skies. The beam had a devastating power and started crushing stuff. I nearly blacked out, before it stopped.

HakuRyu: That's the end of chapter 2 guys.

Raven: When is all the love gonna happen?

HakuRyu: Gonna start in the next chapter.

HakuRyu: Anyway, I am not a pervert but for everybody's enjoyment I might write a lemon. That is why I have put up a poll for people to vote whether I should write a lemon in this story or not.

HakuRyu: That's about it. Bye!


	3. Why is this all happening?

HakuRyu: Yeah chapter 3 already! I'm sorry for the late update so this chapter will be longer than the others!

Chung: Um HakuRyu do you have anything to say to minna (everybody)?

HakuRyu: Shut up PikaChung, I know what I'm doing!

Chung: Pika … pika … T_T (go sulks in emo corner).

HakuRyu: Ok, now minna I'm sorry but all the love is going to be put to chapter 4 now. Simimasei (sorry) T_T. But it's starting here in this chapter.

HakuRyu: Anyway, I would like to thank Shuppet Sama, Miharu Chan Blossom, Kiyo Kun Blade, RevolutioniziedWorld and BlueKnight for encouraging or helping me. Also, I have decided to add Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Bleach stuff in here as a tribute to them as my favourite animes but it's not a crossover since none of the characters will be in here. Anyway let's get going. ^_^ Lights! Camera! Action!

Elsword's POV

Because of the pressure that happened to me just then I was kneeling on the floor gasping rapidly. "Everybody away from here, it might be dangerous!" I heard a familiar motherly voice say.

"We'll protect you!" came another familiar annoying voice say. I knew it was them, my comrades. The girls were quicker than the boys and soon had their weapons pointed at me. I slowly lifted my head up and I heard the girls give of a squeal of … delight?

"El … Elsword?" I heard Aisha say before I my sight became blurry. But for some reason, I felt my powers rushing back to me, in fact there was 6 times the amount of power that is in me than before. This time, I felt that I had weapons on my back and I felt a power that I was even scared of in me, it was massive and immeasurable. I looked up again and blushed. The girls had gotten their new outfits and they looked so sexy! Aisha had her Void Princess outfit on and it was so revealing that it made me blush hard. Rena looked like an angel with her Wind Sneaker uniform on which revealed a great proportion of her breasts and legs. Eve, well … she just looked cute and Ara showed all her legs and a bit of her thighs, she seemed to have her legs tanned but it was actually just stockings. I swear that I could die if I stare at them for any longer. But somehow they were blushing at me too and also were the other girls that saw me and the boys had a jealous look on their face (what do you think they would be blushing too? Think before you think next time!).

"Um… what's wrong? I asked everybody. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Els, look in a mirror." said Rena. I was shocked at the new nickname that Rena gave me, it sounded so much friendlier than usual but it also had a hint of seductiveness in it. I didn't know what was going on but I went to this mirror and looked at myself. I stared for a second then shouted. "Hell yeah! I look so cool"

Narrator's POV

He did. Elsword looked freaking cool and his coolness overdid all the girl's sexiness plused together. All the girls kept on squealing about him. He had six swords on his back and instead of a ruby red, it was a fiery red. He had the coolest hairstyle ever which was thick and spiky. A single thing he did we would have made a girl blush.

Elsword's POV

"So, what class is he right now?" asked Hoffman, who was so desperate for me to be a Sheath Knight.

"Let's have a test then" replied Echo, who was blushing pretty hard because of Elsword. "Try to summon a rune." I did, it was about twice the size of a soccer ball and that was me without trying. Everybody was stunned and Echo kept on laughing in joy. She then told me to try and summon a bigger one bigger she thought she saw something in my fireball. I did and soon Hoffman started laughing too because Conwell was in it. I swung my sword around to show of a little and Lenphad confirmed that my sword skill was the one of a sword knight.

"So um … what is going on? He's all three classes? That's never happened before. So what's the name of the cla …

"Sheath Magical Sword Knight, that's my title" I answered before Echo could continue. I hear girls screaming about that name is so cool and stuff. My eyebrows started twitching and the girls started squealing again.

"Elsword" said Ara roughly as if trying to hide something "Let's test your abilities to see how strong you are but I'm warning you, I'm going to go full" All the other girls in the Elgang were being like that as well rough and also acting like as if they are trying to hide something. I was confused but I accepted anyway 'cause I wanted to test out my skills.

A few minutes later …

We have all assembled at the arena waiting for the fight to begin. Camilla had a blush on her face because of me. She soon started the fight.

"Plasma Cutter!" Aisha shouted. I was so surprised and shocked because she already had so much energy and she went crazy like as if she wants to kill me.

"Slide, double kick!" Rena kicked at me with her biggest might. Why are they all going crazy on me? What have I ever done to you? Dammit? God! Why! If you think I've done something wrong, I'm innocent! Aaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhh hhhh!

"Generate Black Hole!" Eve said before the biggest black hole that she has ever generated came out. T_T What the hell is wrong with you people! Do you have a grudge on me or something? This is so not right!

"Turbulent Wave" screamed Ara before she launched a deadly attack at me. OK, I've had enough I'm going for it now. All swiftly dodged all the attacks and outran the black hole that Eve generated. If somebody saw it, they would have giggled because it would look pretty funny but of course not a girl because she would've blushed. I took out my main sword and slashed at them which they dodged but had little shreds of their clothes which made me blush a little. I kept on slashing hurting them a little.

"Hey, Elsword is that all you've got?!" jeered Rena. I just scowled and took out kunais and shurikens and threw at them. They looked very surprised and I just smirked.

"Actually, this is just one hundredth of my full strength!" I jeered back, but not lying at all. The girls looked surprised again but then assumed that I was lying. I ran at Ara at divine speed and hit her when she was not ready at all, sending her flying. I then ran behind her, put away my swords and kicked her up with a combo. Rena looked at me surprised because my kicks were better and stronger than hers. When Ara was about 10 metres off the ground, I kicked her down which would have ended up in a huge impact but I teleported down just on top of her held my hand out and a ball of wind came out. "Rasengan!" I shouted before I hit her right in the stomach. She yelped and instantly jumped away from me. But I teleported in front of her and did a combo with two of my swords and sending a fireball with a few Conwells surrounded on it. Then, I did something that made everybody gasp. I multiplied myself surrounded her and attacked. I was just about to finish her off but Rena came and tripped me over and I landed on Ara with my lips on her face. That officially made her faint and I could hear many girls scream at that, even the remaining girls of the Elgang.

"Eve pratically had tears in her eyes which surprised me since she's usually emotionless.

"Generate Black Hole!" she shouted angrily as she generated a black hole from my behind, sucking me in.

Rena's POV

Huff … huff … finally took him out. Dude, I swear! That's kid got something in him. I slowly walked up to the smoke, letting my guard down. Suddenly, a blue light came started glowing from the smoke. "Futton (wind style), Rasen Shuriken! A giant blue shuriken flew out from the smoke, I just managed to dodge it but suddenly it expanded hitting me which ended up causing a gigantic sphere that also took Eve and Aisha in it too. There was about infinite attacks that hit me and the pain in me was indescribable. The smoke around Elsword cleared and he was covering his left eye but the rest of his body seemed to be unharmed! He teleported behind Eve and used Final Slash sucking her into a black hole that he made.

Elsword's POV

"Is that seriously how weak you are Eve?" I jeered as Eve stood up, critically harmed.

"Well, at least she was able to damage your eye Elsword" Rena jeered back at me. Hmph, she knows nothing about what's going on, well, I'll show her now. Still covering my left eye, I got the hand that was covering my eye into a claw like shape and dragged it down my face diagonally, missing my face just by a little. A deadly, red aura came out from my hands and formed onto my face as a mask.

"Hollowfication" I whispered. They all had a stunned face and I smirked at that. I ran at them, with my speed increased greatly because of the hollowfication. "Getsuga tensou X!" I shouted before I launched two deadly attacks shaped in an x that pushed them backwards into the wall. I launched myself at them, regulars using three swords at a time and Armageddon blade pretty often, slashing them bad. The match was about to end since the girls can't fight for much longer. But I didn't know that they still had a combined ultimate skill up their sleeves.

"Hell Stone" cried Aisha as she summoned the sinister stone.

"Arrelliena!" shouted as Rena as she summoned her forest spirits and made them circle around the Hell Stone so that it both has evil and holy powers.

"Generate Black Hole!" shouted Eve as she sucked the stone in. I knew what they were trying to. The Black Hole that Eve generated sucked the stone in and it would pop out at any time anywhere on Eve's intentions and when it comes out it will also have powers of a Black Hole so it would suck me to the stone and hit me. I needed to end this fast because that attack did provide some threat to me, but if I finish them off before Eve launches the attack. I put my hand on my head and they took their ready stances so they were ready for my tricks this time. Slowly, an orange flame arose from my hand and onto my head. I closed my eyes and focused. Gloves appeared on my hands and my eyes snapped open. They all gasped again because my eyes had changed, it now also has orange in it and my head had an orange flame on it.

"Hyper Dying Will Mode" I whispered and I flew up into the skies. Again, everybody looked surprised but then fully alert.

"Sword Rain!" I yelled before swords started raining from the skies. I teleported back down and pointed my finger out at them. "Cero!" I shouted before a bright red beam shot out, finishing them off. I knew that they were 100% KO'd so I Did my finishing stance which was swinging around two swords with a kunai in my mouth while a few Conwells circled around me. Everybody cheered since I had finished off all the girls without a single scratch.

An hour later …

"Are they gonna be ok Helen?" I asked worried, because I might have over attacked them.

"Yes, they will survive and will probably wake up in this hour, Ara has taken the least damage so she should wake up first, while Rena took the most damage, luckily she has strong bones, otherwise, you could have made half of her bones break. I was relieved.

"Elsword?" said a voice. I turned around and found out that Ara was awake. "I'm … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean to you, I just … I just … didn't want to admit that I um … was in love with you. I looked at her surprised and I just didn't know how to react. Surprisingly, she came off her bed and towards me.

"Um … think I'll leave you guys alone, call me if I'm needed before Helen half dashed out. I didn't know what to do, so I just started edging backwards. Eventually, I was at the wall so I couldn't go on.

"Elsword, whispered Ara as she pressed her body onto mine. I blushed, I mean, how couldn't I? Ara has the second largest breasts in the Elgang! Can you blame me? "I'm really sorry, please forgive me." she whispered again. She was just about to kiss me full on the lips before another voice came.

"Me too Els, please forgive me, I didn't mean it as well" I turned around and saw that Aisha was no also awake. Somehow, she also stood up and came to me. Now I've got two girls pressed up on me and trying to kiss me. They closed their eyes and started curling their lips towards me.

"You fools! Elsword is mine!" shouted Eve as she floated at us, pushed them away and tried to kiss me. Now I was going to go psycho! Suddenly, a bright green shield came out of nowhere and enveloped me and started taking me somewhere. I soon found out that it was Rena who was doing it.

"Elsword!" she said in a super seductive voice. I didn't know what was going on, this was not the usual Rena. "Argh" she cried as she somehow fell down onto the floor with knees and hands on the floor with her body frontwards.

"Hey Rena! Are you ok?" I asked as I gave her my hand. She instantly took it, leapt up and started rubbing her gigantic breasts on me. She kept on hugging me, putting my head in her breasts in doing some other perverted stuff to me. The girls down there started screaming and cursing Rena, but she just ignored them and kept on doing it. At the end, she was about to kiss me, but I broke out from the shield just in time and ran out the door for my life while screaming like a girl.

HakuRyu: That's the end of chapter two! ^_^

Raven: Why weren't we included in this chapter at all?

HakuRyu: 'Cause the girls did everything so fast that you had no chance of coming in!

Chung: Dammit!

Raven: Anyway, what the hell was wrong with Rena just then?

HakuRyu: Well, you see. Elsword was too cool and it sort of triggered her inner – slut, so let's just call it Slut Mode for now.

Ara: Hey HakuRyu! (kisses HakuRyu on the lips.) Thanks for everything!

HakuRyu: jhkjhkhaksfhafahsfuahfbaksbf basfbbfff:

Aisha: No HakuRyu is mine!

HakuRyu: (starts running away) Elsword! Help me!

Elsword: OK (steps in)

Rena: Elsword kun …

HakuRyu: Phew, finally.

All the girls: HakuRyu Sama!

HakuRyu: What the! I thought that if I made Elsword cool enough, all the girls will start going for him!

Elsword: Looks like I'm still not cool enough!

HakuRyu: Dammit! Anyway, please vote in my poll! Oh and school has started for me so updates will be slower!

Everybody: Jana


	4. What the hell!

HakuRyu: Oba gangam Style!

Elsword: Gangam Style!

Rena: Dude, those two are like brothers.

Aisha: Yeah, their personalities and interests are so similar!

Ara: What's with those two anyway?

Raven: Poor idiots (gets stabbed in the back with two Armageddon Blades).

HakuRyu: Run or I will kill all of you!

Elsword: Let's go to the arcade!

HakuRyu: Yeah! Anyway, if you read chapter 3 before the 6/2/13 then you might have to read it again 'cause I changed it a little and there are is quite an important announcement at the end and sorry for the long update, I'm pretty busy until something like May or June. T_T

Replies to reviews:

To guest reviewer: Yes, I do respect Elsword. If you've read my profile then you should know that Elsword is my favourite character. I'm a feel a little angry because I feel that Elsword is not getting enough respect too. T_T

To Blueknight: Well, about the love pentagon thing, I don't really want to spoil it but it's a harem.

To guest reviewer Kat: Yeah, PikaChung dude, PikaChung. I actually liked that part quite a lot. Got it from Cheryl's Demon Hunting Academy: Hunters and Prey.

Thanks for everybody's reviews! The next part is in Chinese so if you don't understand it then please just ignore it.

大家好！我知道在第四集里搞个介绍有点太晚了不过... 管它那。 我知道在读我的第一个故事的人大部分都是不是中国人可是我还是搞了这个。 大家如果看不懂这个故事的话那就对不起了。^_^大家可以叫我白龙，白，龙，小白也可以叫我小龙。这是我的第一个故事所以如果他妈的太差的话那我也会努力的。各位要是有意见的话就大胆的写吧！如果结果这东西是多余的活那... 我他妈的也不管了！

HakuRyu: So yeah. Anyway, there will be more of Rena's slut mode in here and also another quick fight. So let's get going! ^_^ (Starts typing while listening to chAngE by Miwa.)

Elsword's POV

"Aaaaarrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" I screamed as I dashed out of the room while four cute girls chased me around crazily.

"Come here, my cute Elsword Kun. Don't run away from me." said Rena in a seductive voice. "Come here and I'll let you do anything to me! Especially with my breasts! I blushed, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH RENA?! THIS ISN'T HER USUAL SELF! On the other hand, Aisha was chasing me around as well and trying to kiss me and saying that she will do everything for me. In short, they all were chasing me and trying to seduce me to be their boyfriend. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed a nearby table and smashed it on their heads, knocking them out. Steam blew out off my nose and I swear if this went on, my aura of destruction would've gone crazy! I carried them back into the room and placed them back onto the beds. I was just about to leave when I felt a glomp behind me. I saw that it was Ara. Oh no. This is going to happen again! All the girls slowly started waking up and chasing me again.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and the girls froze. For some reason Rena turned back to normal and Eve sorta went a little weird.

"Ok then Els, then I declare a rematch on you" shouted Aisha

"Yeah!" yelled Ara. "I need to confirm if you're worthy enough to be my boyfriend" Rena didn't say anything but she seemed to agree. I turned and looked at Eve and I didn't like the look of her because she seemed a little crazy.

"System received virus, virus name Love. Love colour red. Must eliminate red. Searching searching … Match found, lot's of red, name Elsword. Species, human. Begin elimination." said Eve robotically. Luckily, a PVP area was near and we got ready.

"I'll make this quick!" I shouted and the girl's eyebrows twitched. A huge crowed had gathered and fan girls cheered with cheerleaders and the air was full of excitement.

"Crazy shot!" yelled Rena as she released an arrow with immense speed. I had my back turned at them but I caught the arrow without even looking with two fingers. "Rising Falcon!" she yelled and ran at me, preparing to strike with her strong legs. I blocked easily but at that moment I saw her panties. Rena squealed, jumped back then fainted. Oh, another KO like this, first Ara, now Rena. Dammit. Ara charged at me with her spear out towards me. I simply, sheathed my swords and ran towards her as well with my arms out in a crossed like way. We both stood after hitting each other. I calmly walked away and Ara didn't move. She didn't get hurt at all, but one second later, something happened. Ara's spear was sliced in half. I had sliced Ara's spear with his bare hands! The crowd cheered and fan girls screamed. But Ara was in complete shock.

"You, you, broke my spear. You broke my precious spear!" she screamed.

"Oh, shut up Ara. I can fix it at any time" I replied back calmly. With that, I walked to her, tapped the spear and it was back to normal. Ara was shocked but happy, but she tried stabbing me again. I just simply clicked my fingers and her spear was sliced in half again. Ara was shocked once more and I smirked. "I can just slice it at anytime now, since I fixed it for you with my powers, I can also break it at anytime." I said. Ara charged at me once more with the broken spear parts in her hands. "Hado No. Nanojusan (73) Soren Sokatsui!" I shouted as I fired a barrage of pale beam of fire at her, burning her body. She looked as if as she was in great pain. I sighed and walked up to her. "Illapi's Touch" I murmured and a giant ball of light appeared, healing her. I walked towards the other girls, ready to attack. But suddenly, I felt something squishy fly into my back, dammit! Ara's had glomped me again! I looked around to stare right into her big eyes. I blushed at the closeness of our faces. "Um... You don't have to thank me." I replied.

"Elsword!" she said loudly. "I now officially love every part of you, meaning that I love you." I blushed again and she attempted to kiss me. The next part was a little gross. I had to push her away but I ended up touching her breasts, making her moan in pleasure. I did manage to push her away but by the breasts and I had a huge blush while Ara just sat there, daydreaming for some reason, probably with love but we can't tell since she sort of has a permanent blush on her face, I walked towards the other girls. They all seemed to try and hide tears from their eyes. Aisha charged at me first while wiping some tears off her face. I didn't move, I just simply stood there. When she was about 2 metres away from me I closed my left eye.

"Mangekyo Sharrigan!" I shouted and a my pupils turned into a razor circle like shape and the rest was red. Aisha stopped and collapsed onto the floor.

Aisha's POV

Suddenly, I was in complete darkness. What did Elsword do to me? Suddenly I was on a cross sealed on it. Two Elswords appeared with a sword in one hand. He came up to me and started stabbing me and I couldn't move. Soon I fainted...

Elsword's POV

Looks like the genjutsu did the trick. Now just Rena and Eve to go. I turned around and faced them staring right at their faces which were full with fear and shock. Eve flew at me sending Moby and Reby to attack me. I teleported behind her and raised two of my swords. "Sabre Toothed Tiger!" I shouted as I attacked Eve with my hand gripping my swords the reverse way. She tried blocking and I missed, but I wasn't aiming for her, I was aiming for Roby and Reby. I hit right on the spot and my swords pierced through them, making them unable to fight. Eve charged at me angrily, giving me the perfect chance. "Katon (fire style)! Gogaji no jutsu (fire style, fire ball jutsu). A huge ball of flame came out from my mouth and I burnt Eve pretty bad, but it somehow also made her go back to normal. Rena had woken up in that time and was so scared that she seemed paralysed.

"Arlellina (I'm sorry, I know this is the wrong spelling so can somebody please tell me the correct way to spell it?) !" she shouted and summoned her forest spirits to heal her. I simply smirked at how pathetic she was being. I once again activated Mangekyo Sharringan.

"Amaterasu!" I shouted and a barrage of black flames erupted from the ground and burnt her forest spirits and leaving her serverly wounded. I walked up to her and used Final Slash, defeating her. Crowds cheered and fan girls squealed. What the poor girls didn't know was that my maximum strength could defeat the power 60 epic NPCs. I did my second finishing stance which was throwing one of my swords up high in the sky in the sky and caught the sword without even looking with my hand and the kunai with my mouth. Dude, I sure do know some dangerous sword playing. Fan girls screamed and some even fainted.

Half an hour later...

And I'm here again, in the hospital with Helen who had a giant blush on her face. I sighed. "Helen, they will be ok right?" She stammered and gave me the old line. She then quickly ran out the room. I was confused. Suddenly, I felt something soft and squishy again. My eyebrows twitched. "Ara! Get off me!" I yelled.

"But Els kun, I love you." she replied. I facepalmed myself and faced Ara who was pouting. One after one, the girls began waking up and starting the whole commotion again. Soon, they began chasing me again and I ran out the door screaming like a girl again. Dude! God why?! Is this a whole repetition of the previous chapter?!

An hour later...

The girls all sniffed because they had all been punched by me on the head and my eyebrow was still twitching. We all assembled at a table.

"Ok." I started. "Let me get this straight. You all love me right?" The girls all gave me a definite nod. "Ok, then what about this? Starting tommorow, we will start a one year contest to see which of you would win my heart. You have today to make yourself look as sexy, beautiful and seductive as you can. Now, get going!" I sighed and left.

Narrator's POV

And that's exactly what the girls did. They bought new clothes, did some other girl stuff and even breast enlargement! The breast enlargement was so successful that their breasts are now even larger than Shizuka's. For those of you who don't know who Shizuka is, she is from Highschool Of The Dead and if you've seen her then you should know that her breasts were huge. While they were doing all these they were all thinking how they were going to win Elsword's heart and what they would do. Because of the success of the breast enlargement, Aisha and Eve were almost ecstactic. You know, it was always Aisha's dream to have huge breasts. At the end, they had pratically used all of their ED. When they got back, it was already night and Elsword was already asleep on his bed. Unware of the other girl's existence they all slumped onto Elsword's bed.

HakuRyu: That's about it. ^_^ Good new! The love officially starts in the next chapter! ^_^

Elsword: So this is like a massive harem for me right?

HakuRyu: Yup. ^_^ I felt that you didn't get enough respect so that's one of the reasons why I wrote this story. ^_^ Also, I felt that Raven had too much respect so I made him a bit of an idiot her. :P

Elsword: (with tears in his eyes) Thanks HakuRyu. T_T

HakuRyu: It's ok, you're my favourite character you know. ^_^

Raven: Dude, those two.

Everbody except for Raven: Jana ^_^

Raven: Why did you beat my up HakuRyu? T_T


	5. The poll results are in!

HakuRyu: I know that many of you would be thinking that the love is going to continue on this chapter.

Elsword: But no.

HakuRyu: This is just a chapter telling you about the poll results. But before that.

Announcement (sort of):

I know that everybody is saying that Elsword is way to overpowered but actually, he wasn't fighting them seriously. Now many of you would think that this would stink. But him being overpowered has it's uses. Just to let you guys get the idea. The bosses in the future are going to be crazy strong and Elsword needs that power to defeat them. About the breast enlargement, it's just the girls trying to seduce Elsword and it has even bigger uses of seducing him. But you guys will find out in the next chapter.

Now the poll results:

It ended up as a yes, 6 to 3, so I will put lemons in this story. Thanks to everybody who voted. I have set up another poll so if you get any time, please vote. I know, that this is getting a little lame but I promise that the story will get more epic and romantic. ^_^ Please review and I know that people have been dissatisfied with this story. I will try to improve as much as I can and I will let the girls win at least once and that is through love. ^_^

HakuRyu: That's about it.

HakuRyu: Jana


	6. The Start Of Something Strange

HakuRyu: Guys! I'm back after months!

HakuRyu: Elsword, your harem is going pretty well. Good luck with being squashed by the girls!

Elsword: Meh, thanks.

HakuRyu: Anyway, I'm seriously bored. One more important thing. I will get a lot less time to write so … yeah.

Chung: (nuke riding) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Raven: (nuclear riding) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Aisha: Awkward. -_-lll

HakuRyu: There is something very special in this chapter. I'm probably the first person to this in the Elsword section and probably the whole Fanfiction site. I may be wrong. It shouldn't be breaking a rule.

HakuRyu: Let's just get this going. Oh yeah and the poll was finished 8:1 so I will definitely make this perverted and ecchi. Thanks to everybody that voted. ^_^. T_T I actually had to watch a few ecchi anime episodes, read a few ecchi manga chapters and read a few ecchi fanfictions to do this. T_T

Nobody's POV:

Elsword started waking up feeling good. The feeling was so nice that it felt like heaven and he's never felt like that before. There was something soft and squishy around him and that made him feel so nice. He opened one eye. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(beep)!" he yelled in his mind.

Elsword's POV:

That's what so squishy! The girls are sleeping with me and they're pressing their breasts on me! Rena is on me, Ara is under me and Aisha and Eve were both hugging on my arms! Worse, they were completely pressing their breasts on me! Hang on … Why the hell are their breasts so big?! The girl's eyelids flickered and they soon woke up one by one.

"Ohayou" Els kun they said sleepily in a unison. "Hey! Why are you guys here?" they shouted in unison again.

"Never mind" said Aisha and she came onto me in a perverted way. She pushed Rena off me and the rest of the girls off the bed. "Morning kiss" said Aisha and she tried to kiss me full on the lips filled with love.

"ghagkdasgdkjhaskjhdaasdsahjkhhk" I started saying random stuff. "Ba-baka! What are you doing?!" Aisha just shrugged and tried to kiss me again. She looked at me and pouted. "Ai-Aisha!" I tried to get away, but she was strangely strong and I couldn't get her off me. After a few minutes she gave up and pouted again.

"I love you, so obviously I would kiss you" she replied. I had a gigantic blush on my face.

"Aisha..." I said in a quiet voice. She tried kissing me once more and while that, she started grinding her body against mine and I couldn't help but moan with pleasure and enjoying it. She stopped. I stare into her eyes with a blush and she does too.

"Nnnngggggghhhhhh!" I heard the other girls say. They pushed Aisha off me and both started fighting to get onto me. While Aisha, Eve and Ara were fighting, Rena sneakily came onto me. Oh no. Rena is the worst out of all of them. She looked at me seductively and I looked away, blushing. Rena attacked me with a kiss and she moaned. I barely dodged it. She invaded me hungrily. She started grinding her body against mine as well and slowly my arousal went up and something lower than my guts started turning hard and big. I was desperately calling for help in my mind. Finally, the other girls realised that Rena was missing and took her of me. Eve was next, also trying to kiss me. She didn't feel like a nasod any more but a human. She stared into my eyes with her huge, gold ones. She seemed cuter than ever. Ara got sick of being the last one trying to kiss me, so she snatched me away and tried kissing me while standing up. She gave off moans off pleasure and she soon pushed me onto the bed. She broke it soo My face was all blue because they tried kissing me continuously without giving me a break and I had to close my mouth and hold my breath. They started fighting over me again.

"Elsword! You sleepy head! Wake up!" shouted Raven as he burst into the room along with Chung.

"S-Sorry for disturbing!" yelled Chung and they quickly closed the door.

"Wait! Raven! Chung! You traitors! Fu(beep)ing come back now!" I yelled at them. But they were already far off in the distance. The girls proceeded on doing the things before, fighting over, squishing their massive breasts on me and stuff. I felt like the filling of a sandwich. I managed to get things solved by and telling them to stop. They squealed at how I looked so serious and cool but they did stop. I sighed. Let's get dressed and go out for a walk. I turned around not wanting to look at them changing.

"Ha! You're titless!" taunted Rena to Eve who actually had about the same size breasts as her. The whole commotion went on and it was mostly about each other's bodies. I was blushing from all of their quotes.

"Elsword kun" I heard Aisha say in a seductive voice. I blushed and didn't turn around. "My breasts are so big that they don't fit into my Void Princess outfit any more.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" I yelled at her. At that moment, I didn't know how to react. But Aisha forcefully turned me around. I stood there for a few seconds. All the girls only had their panties on. Exactly 10 seconds later, a trickle of blood came out of my nose. I felt a rush and my nose practically exploded as blood sprayed everywhere. Some blood went onto the girls and they moaned in pleasure and looked at me with love. They got some blood off them and licked it. They were lucky that my blood type was O otherwise they would've died of the mix of different blood types. Rena, wanting to stop my nose from bleeding jumped onto me with her panties to my nose and instantly, my nose started bleeding even more crazy. Rena moaned in pleasure as my hot liquid was nearly spilt into her core. The other girls screamed and began trying to do the same thing.

Half an hour later

I managed to get the bleeding to stop by using Ilaapi's Touch on myself. The girls still didn't get dressed.

"Elsword kun" said Aisha. I turned around, she still only had her panties on. "I told you before. My breasts are to big to fit into my Void Princess costume. Can you maybe fix them in for me? Just to tell you, my breasts are more than 30 centimetres long and 20 centimetres wide, so can you do this for me?" she asked in a seductive yet shy tone. I didn't know how to react. She finally convinced me later. I gulped and very slowly, I touched her breasts. She moaned out and I blushed. I was just about to let go of her breasts when she grabbed my hand and started making me fondle them and play with her nipples. She gave out delightful moans of pleasure. I managed to get my hand away from her. She looked all sad. But then, a glint came into her eyes. She started fondling them herself in front of me and I blushed bad. She convinced me again a few minutes later. I groped her breasts lightly and she moaned out in pleasure as I slowly fixed them into place, her nipples were hard. I finally fixed them into place a few minutes later. But a huge amount of her breasts were still visible. I blushed and my head turned into a tomato. I felt a very dangerous aura behind me. The other girls were behind me, looking mad.

"Um..." I started. They exploded. The power was devastating. I calculated the power. Holy (beep) the power that they are releasing right now is equivalent to 600 epic NPCs!

Raven's POV

I sat down onto the sofa. "I swear! I'm gonna scream out if this goes on. Elsword has gotten all of the girls! I want to at least get one!" I yelled out.

"Raven, I think that we should leave them alone he. The girls loving Elsword is their own choice. It won't be good if we take them by force." Chung replied back.

"Oh Chung Seiker, the royal Pikachu. This is for your own benefit! If you want to have a bright future then you have to do this!" I yelled back at him. Chung stared at me blankly.

"Raven, are you ok? This isn't the normal you. We're Elsword's best buddies and you won't usually say that." Chung replied back. I got mad and literally threw Chung out the window. I sat down pretty mad. A small figure appeared from the shadows. I was surprised.

"Oh, it's you" I started. "What do you want?

"Fu fu fu" I'm here to make a deal with you Raven." answered the figure.

Half an hour later

Elsword's POV

I managed to get them to calm down by banging them on their heads with about 10 of my shadow clones. We finally got ready and Rena cooked breakfast for us. Man, her meals are always so delicious. After that, we decided to take a stroll on the roads (dramatic music playing). Well, it took another 15 minutes for them to find what clothes they were going to wear. We finally got outside and we took the main road. We were walking on the main streets of Elder when I heard a few whispers.

"Hey! Is that Elsword kun over there? He looks so cool!" a few girls whispered. I just ignored it and looked at Aisha, Rena, Eve and Ara. They were looking so cute. I heard a few other whispers.

"Is that Aisha san? When did her breasts get so big? She looks so hot. Oh and Rena san, Eve san and Ara san look so hot too! Seconds later a massive commotion started. There was a series of loud shouts and both genders rushed at us. The girls at me and the boys at Aisha, Rena, Eve and Ara. The boys acted like perverts and the girls were just crazy around me. My eyebrows twitched. In the commotion, I was seperated from the girls. I advanced towards Aisha, Rena, Eve and Ara. The boys were like harassing them and asking them out and stuff. I was pretty pissed. A few boys saw me come. A few backed away, knowing how dangerous I was while a few just ignored me because they hadn't see me fight before.

"Piss off Elsword, you don't deserve Aisha san, Rena san, Eve san and Ara san." one of them shouted. Now I was seriously pissed. I ignored him and kept on walking. He got angry threw a punch at me. It hit on the face but it didn't do any damage. He cringed, finally realising how strong I was now. My eyes flashed dangerously.

"This is how you throw a punch!" I yelled at him and threw a strong punch at him, it hit him at immense speed and it blew him back and sent him flying into the distance. New record! 5 kilometres! The rest of the boys looked at me like as if I was a monster. "Run, before I kill you." I whispered but loud enough for them to hear. They cringed and instantly ran away. I walked up to the girls. "You girls all right?" I asked. They nodded and we continued our stroll. The boys stayed away from us but I knew that they were still stalking us. The girls still stuck near because I didn't threaten them. Eventually I got so pissed that I set up a forcefield made up from the power of the aura of destruction. All the girls just kept on coming, being blown away and coming again. Luckily, the forcefield was sound proof so we could walk in peace. Minutes later, I saw Helen come our way.

"Elsword." she wrote on the forcefield. "You're report is out." I was little pissed because my forcefield isn't a whiteboard or something. But still great. Now I can finally know the truth. "Come with me" she wrote. I followed her to a small alleyway where no one could here us. I told Helen to start. She asked me who to start with.

"Let's go for Ara first." I replied.

"Ok, so Ara has nothing wrong with her. She's just deeply in love with you I think." she answered. I breathed a sign of relief. I told her to go on next with Eve. "Eve has fully developed human emotions and is just like a human now."she replied. I was surprised but I still told her to go on with Rena. "Rena's states are interesting." she told me. " She is madly in love with you and it has gone over the limit. It somehow triggered her inner slut so she would act like a slut whenever something perverted happens to you or her." that got me even more surprised. "Aisha's state is a mystery." she continued. "She doesn't seem to be herself. It's like as if something is possessing her." My eyes widened and memories rushed back into my head. It is true that Aisha hasn't been acting normally for some time now. Once she even did this.

Flashback: 1 year ago

Elsword's POV

Man! A sudden attack at The Gates Of Darkness at such an inconvenient time! We just came back from defeating Ignis and Levithan and we're exhausted! We still did pretty well and soon was on the last wave. There was one single Shadow Walker left and we went to finish it off. Just as I was about to use Triple Geyser to finish it off, Aisha teleported in front of me and tried to block my attacks. I froze. I tried to reason with her but she just wouldn't budge. She isn't acting like herself. I finally managed to get behind her and finish it off. Immediately after that Aisha fainted.

End of Flashback:

I shudder at the memory and deeply wish that Aisha will be ok. I thank Helen and leave to join the girls once more. I examined Aisha and tried to see if she wasn't acting normally or something. I didn't even realise that Rena has been hugging my arm. After about 15 minutes I came to a dead stop. There in front of me was a building and on it it wrote with big letters "Elsword Sama Fan Club". I nearly sweared. I gulped and entered the building. WTF! The room was filled with my pictures and other stuff about me. Have girls been stalking me? The people looked at me then squealed and hurled themselves at me. Luckily, I still had the forcefield on, otherwise I would've been crushed. I look around and after after putting two and two together I realised something.

"Ariel! Luriel!" I scream. The two Cobo workers jumped out of nowhere and immediately bowed down to me. I ignore it. "What the hell are you two doing?! Why did you make this thing." They looked at me as if I just asked them a rhetorical question.

"We made this fan club up for you Elsword sama." they replied in unison. I sighed and just left the building. The second I got out I nearly sweared again.

"What the hell is that?" I shouted. There was this person, running madly and pushing people away. I finally realised that it was Raven, acting like a psycho and rushing madly in my direction. He stopped in front of me, breathing deeply. "Um... Raven, what are you doing? What do you want? He looked up at me.

"Elsword! I challenge you to a fight!" he shouted back at me. I was surprised and I warned him but he still wanted to fight me. I left the girls who all had worried looks on their faces. I assured them and said that I would be ok. So I found a suitable place, The El Tree and we started (epic music playing in the background).

Raven shadow stepped at me quite a few times. He used Arc Enemy on me and shot them at me and I barely dodged it. Seriously, Raven needs to take a chill pill. He activated his rage system and went crazy on me. I had to keep on dodging and parrying to avoid him. He is seriously stronger than the girls. I just dodged another crazy attack from him and jumped into the air. He smirked. "Nuclear!" he shouted. Oh shit! I can't dodge it at this level I have to do this. I focused and put my hand on my hand on my head. The Dying Will Flame came onto my head. The Vongola gloves came onto my hands. I flew out of the way with the flames shooting backwards just in time before it hit me. But it exploded and it blew me backwards. It didn't hurt but it only blew me into a tree which didn't hurt as well. I was just about to fly to him again, Suddenly, vines appeared and binded me to the tree. Raven advanced towards me with an evil glare on his face. "Looks like the vines that I set up did the trick." he said. I tried to use my powers to escape but somehow I couldn't use any of them. "Don't even try Elsword." he started. "These vines have special powers that can prevent you from using your power."

"Damn you Raven you coward!" I insulted. He just grinned.

"Prepare to be defeated Elsword! You, the warrior who defeated all the girls of the Elgang without even being hurt will be defeated by me today!" he shouted. He ran at me me with his blade pointed at me. I faced down with my head towards him. The crowd gasped. My hair touched him lightly. Raven shouted and was going to slash me. The whole crowd gasped. Blood dropped down onto the ground. But it wasn't my blood, it was Raven's. He stood there in shock and surprise. He looked down and stared at me. I smirked. My hair glistened under the sunlight. It had stabbed Raven. This isn't a big use of hair gel problem. I converted my hair into steel. Raven jumped back. "If I can't attack you close ranged then I'll defeat you long ranged!" he yelled as he pointed his nasod arm at me. He fired a few fireballs and other attacks at me. Just before they hit, I concentrated very hard.

"BANG!" a giant explosion happened and red smoke was everywhere. Raven smirked and laughed maniacally. The whole crowd gasped once more.

Raven's POV

Yes! Yes! I've finally defeated Elsword. Now all the girl's should come for me. Yes! I laughed again.

"Bullet Blitz!" a voice shouted and the attack came out of nowhere. It hit me endlessly until it finally finished.

"Damn you Chung!" I shouted. "When did you learn Bullet Blitz?! Isn't it for Deadly Chaser?!" A small giggle came.

"Chung? PikaChung's not here Raven. Didn't you see that the colour of the Bullet Blitz was red?" a voice came. I froze in shock. No way. Fu(beep). No way. The red smoke cleared and I saw him there. The same heap of red and the same big smirk. And in his hands, two red silver shooters. I stepped back. "What's wrong Raven? Did you miss me?" he asked. He grabbed a glass of water out of nowhere and drank it. "I guess you didn't. Otherwise all the water would've leaked out." he laughed.

"Damn you Elsword" I yelled and charged at him.

"Say hello to my Crimson Shooters Raven." he said. And pointed at the vines. He shot and they immediately broke. He then pointed them at me. He used head shot on me and then used leg shot which slowed me down. "That should slow you down for a bit. A big mess if you keep on Shadow Stepping." he laughed. "Now it's time to pay you back." he pointed his Crimson Shooters at me. "Sword modification number 2!" he shouted and his Crimson Shooters began changing into a destroyer. "Shooting Star!" he shouted and missiles flew out from his destroyer and came rushing at me. They hit me and I was blown backwards. Elsword changed it back to a sword, teleported behind me and used Malestorm Rage on me. I saw darkness and fell. Before I completely lost consciousness I whispered two words.

"Damn it" was all I could manage.

Elsword's POV

Well, that deals with Raven. I wonder why he did that. I did my final finishing action which was throwing up two of my swords up not very highly and teleporting a few centimetres then catching my sword again so it looked like as if I was flashing. The whole crowd cheered again. I was just about to go back to where we lived when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. It was Aisha, but she had a strange look on her face.

"Raven, you are useless" she whispered with a dark glint in her eyes?

"What do you mean Aisha? What's going on? Why are you saying that?" I asked.

"Raven failed our agreement" she whispered.

"What agreement Aisha? What are you talking about? Seriously Aisha, what's going on?" I asked. But then, my face darkened as I realised what was going on. "Or why are you doing this Angkor?" She stared at me, surprised but then smirked.

"You sure are a smartass Elsword." she said. Angkor slowly appeared.

"Thanks" I replied. "So, Angkor, what is your mighty plan? Controlling Aisha through void power and then raping her?" I asked. He didn't reply and made Aisha attack. It was just a dumb pattern of using Hell Stone, Plasma Cutter and then shooting fireballs. It wasn't hard to dodge at all. I was actually reading a book while dodging the attacks, just like Kakashi. LOL

"Damn you Elsword, you sure are stronger than I expected." he shouted. "But I have another strategy." He concentrated and seemed to be trying to use a lot of power. He released all of it. For a second or two, nothing happened. But then, three figures appeared in the distance. I stood in shock. It was Rena, Eve and Ara. They were all controlled by Angkor's void power.

"Aagh!" I shouted and tried to stop my endless nosebleed. Rena was naked. Eve had only her bra on and Ara had only her panties on. All the boys in the crowd cheered. Angkor just stared with huge eyes. "What the hell Angkor? Is this your strategy? Trying to get all the girls to seduce me?!" I shouted. Angkor shakes himself.

"Sorry, my bad. Bad timing I guess." Angkor replies and sends all the girls back to where we live.

HakuRyu: Ok, I know that it's against the rules to make comments in between a story but I have to do this. So fanficition, if you are reading this then I send my apologies but I'm doing this to make the readers understand what the hell is going on.

HakuRyu: Apparently when Angkor sent out the void powers to control the girls they were actually doing * stuff *. Rena was taking a bath**. **Eve was going to change her panties because she got wet by seeing Elsword being so cool. Ara was just doing just walking around when Chung accidently poured water on her. She was going to go change. She didn't get far. She just took off her bra when the void power started controlling her. So that's how that ecchi scene happened. Back to the story.

Still Elsword's POV

Ok. I've managed to stop the nose bleeding somehow. Just as I was throwing away the tissues Rena, Eve and Ara came back. This time fully dressed in their class outfit. I took a look at them. Everything normal. Phew. Angkor gave me an evil look and ordered the girls to attack. Damn! But then, Angkor hesitated. "Hmm. If I send these girls to attack you. They might be finished pretty fast. I better attack with a different strategy." he said. ?O_O? What does he mean. Don't tell me it's gonna one of his stupid perverted strategies again. He released four bits of void power. They started forming. I stared stunned.

"Is that void clone?" I asked. Angkor smirked and nodded.

"Attack!" he shouted to the clones of Aisha, Rena, Eve and Ara.

HakuRyu: Can't believe I have to do this again. STOP RIGHT THERE!

HakuRyu: Ok. So I'm gonna start the special thing here. It's the first time I'm trying this so please review to tell me if there is anything that I could change or suggesting another way I could do this because right now getting it of from the site is something I don't really wanna do. This shouldn't be anything that's not following the rules of copyright. If it is, please tell me. Now enjoy. The song will pause for a few seconds after the song has started. Please just ignore it. The time of the fight should be about the same length as the song. If the song finished before you finished reading the fight then please restart the video. Please enjoy. ^_^Please return to this page immediately. Anyway here goes. Please click on the link below.

watch?v=50rH0mpLdtI

Still Elsword's POV

The clones launched themselves at me, with a flurry of wild attacks. "Haha." laughed Angkor. "Tell you what Elsword. The clone's defence is pretty low. One of your attacks would be fatal and that would also effect the real ones. The life of the clones and the life of these girls are connected. If the clones are defeated then the girls die too." I gritted my teeth. That dim witted bitch, using these kinds of dirty strategies. I'm gonna kill him... Oh my god. What was in front of me to dodge was a plasma cutter generated by Aisha with awakening and two hands. A Sharp Fall with awakening generated by Rena. Eve used Generate Black Hole to suck me to the attacks while using Thousand Star. Thousand Star? I thought that attack was only for Code Electra and Code Battle Seraph? What the hell? Then, I noticed the Void El Nasod Spectrum. Goddamn. Ara was apparently trying to use Fierce Tiger Way. Oh my god how am I gonna survive this? Not only that the clones of the girls are releasing a horde of crazy attacks at me. But also, if I attack them, they will die and it will also kill the real ones. I drew a deep breath. One awesome guy against four clones of girls who has their life connected to them and a horde of crazy and attacks without patterns. This is going to be close.

"Extreme Speed!" I shouted and instantly teleported around. I should not be in the visible spectrum now. O_O God. These clones are smart. Eve was wearing these lenses which is quite a lot of frames per second. I would be visible. Why is my life so hard?! I kept on teleporting. At least I can't be hit now. But my mana consumption should be pretty big.

"Siege Shelling!" I voice shouted. I turned my head to face where the voice came from. It was Chung who looked extremely pissed. "How dare you make clones of Aisha nee san!" He pointed his destroyer at Angkor and the clones.

"Pikachung don't! These clone's lives are connected with the girl's. Your attack damage is pretty big! If you hit them, they will probably die too! Don't take any chances!" I shouted just as he was about to fire. He looked at me stunned. In his confusion, he accidently fired. Shit! Quicker than you can blink, I slashed my sword at the ammunition in an X shape. Getsugatensou X instantly came out and hit the ammunition just as it was passing and pushed it back and then exploded. That was a close one. I saw Chung breathe a sigh of relief. The clones ran at me again. Ok, this is going to be a gigantic risk. I teleported above them. Bakudo (way of binding) No. ichi (one) Sai!" I shouted and a force binded the clones by making their hand go behind their back and then binding it, works like a handcuff. I concentrated and continued. "Bakudo No. yon (four) Hainawa!" I shouted. A rope with yellow light came out and wrapped it on the clones. "Bakudo No. rokujusan (sixty three) Sajo Sabaku!" Three yellow ropes came out and binded them. "Bakudo No. nanojuku Kuyoshibari" A few black holes surrounded them and prevented them from moving."Bakudo No. kujuku (ninety nine) Kin!" A giant rope came down and pinned them while the two sides of the rope that wasn't keeping them down were pinned down by rectangular rock like materials. This one is the biggest risk. "Bakudo No. rokujuichi (sixty one) Rikujokuro." Six bars of light appeared and pinned them down which would have hurt. I froze. The clones survived it. I breathed another sign of relief. Gotta keep on going. "Bakudo No. nanojunee (ninety two) Tozanshou!" A purple rectangular prism appeared around them which encased them in the barrier. Last one. "Bakudo No. hachijuichi (eighty one) Danku!" A transparent barrier appeared on one side of them. "Danku Danku Danku Danku Danku!" Six transparent barriers surrounded them. That should end the binding. I walked towards Angkor and binded the real girls while walking as he ordered them to attack me. The girls who had recovered from the um "shock" and started screaming at my coolness again. Angkor saw that things weren't going will and tried to escape. Not a chance.

"I can always get away from these kinds of stuff!" yelled Angkor who somehow tried acting funny. -_-lll

"Harsh Chaser!" I shouted and threw Conwell at him and pulled him back to me. "Armageddon Blade!" My blade extended and stabbed into Angkor as he was pulled back. He survived it and started running away again weakly. I walked over to him and tapped him with my sword. He immediately collapsed. The whole crowd cheered. But my focus was on something else. Aisha, Rena, Eve and Ara had fainted. Well, that's understandable but what surprised me was that a dark shadow had oozed out from under Angkor and slowly disappeared. I was stunned what was that?

About half an hour later...

Goddamn, still Elsword's POV O_O

Um... Why am I here again? Again in this room while the girls were lying on the beds still recovering. While Helen stood next to me. Why am I fu(beep)ing here again? Seriously HakuRyu why are you doing this? Oh no. I heard footsteps. I just turned around and something huge and squishy launched itself at me, four pairs of them. "Girls!" I screamed. "Get off me!" I managed to get off and started running away. Why?! HakuRyu! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!

Author's replies:

To guest reviewer: Thanks for the review. I don't want to spoil anything. I've already got the whole story set up months ago. Anyway, I am preparing a special little something for Aisha.

To Paper Gansta: Ok. I'm sorry if I offended you. I made Elsword so OP for a few reasons. One, because I just want him to be awesome. Two, Raven and Chung are taking all the respect from Elsword which practically only gave Elsword the idiot part. Three, because I just can! Thanks for the review. ^_^

To HeyThereNiceToMeetYou: Thanks for the review. Here you have it the next chapter. XD

HakuRyu: …

Elsword: …

Aisha: -_-

HakuRyu: Um. Ok. Please review and tell me what you thought about the music part.

Elsword: Why are you always putting the ending like that?

HakuRyu: =_= Um random. I'll change it next time.

Raven: Yeah HakuRyu! You loser!"

Raven: (gets whipped endlessly by an endless Sandstorm) Ow~!

HakuRyu: Raven! I will murder you!

HakuRyu: Also, I had published a new fanfiction so guys please read it. I don't think that it's on the fanfiction site so just go into my profile then find it.

Everybody except for Raven: Sayonara!


	7. Elsword's True Feelings

Hakuryu: Die Raven!

Elsword: Yes! He died!

Hakuryu: (jumps away from the computer screen) Yes! We finally killed Raven!

Raven: O_O They really hate me right?

Chung: Yeah.

Hakuryu: Now it's time to exterminate the real Raven!

Elsword: I love beating Raven up! I wonder how good it feels to kill him!

Raven: Guys guys! Let's just get to the story!

Hakuryu (presses automatic story play control) Now! Let's get killing!

Elsword's POV:

Aaaggghh! Help me!

My name is Elsword. I don't know my last name. My sis never told me what it is. But right now I have much more important matters to worry about now! The girls in the El gang are chasing me non-stop!

"El kun! Come here!" yelled Aisha happily. Gotta keep running!

"Why are you running away El kun?!" shouted Rena happily. Dammit!

"El kun! I'll make you Nasod King if you come to me!" shouted Eve. Oh my god!

"El kun! I'll serve you day and night and become your personal maid!" yelled Ara. Fuuuuu(beep).

A lot has happened. Just yesterday, something bizarre happened. It's gonna be a pain in the neck to tell it all. The girls are alright now. They fainted after I defeated Angkor. Angkor didn't seem to remember anything about what he did. It's strange. The girls didn't remember anything too. I didn't tell them. No need to tell them and make them scream because they attacked me. ^_^lll I managed to lose them. I just turned around a corner to run away from the desperate pursuit from the girl. A sudden ball of fire shot out and just missed me by the head.

Opening time! Japanese lyrics on top of English lyrics! Song: Diver by Nico Touches the Walls. Anime: Naruto (the best anime ever) Same as last story's. Please beware that the hyperlink doesn't work for some reasons. Same instructions as last time. Please be aware that I don't own this video, the song and the lyrics.

watch?v=50rH0mpLdtI

_ano suiheisen ga touzakate iku_

_ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute_

_iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure_

_boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri konda nda_

_kanashimi nante hakidasihte_

_mae dake mi tereba ii ndakke_

_sora ja totemo matomo de irare nei_

_subete o boku ga teki ni mawashite mo_

_hikari o kasuka ni kanji teru nda_

_soko made yuke so nara_

_iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute_

_yami o miageru dake no yoru wa_

_mogaku gen ashou no daibaa_

_ikite iru n datte tashikametakute_

_fukai kaitei o mezashite mo_

_uichido kokyuu o shiyou_

_atama naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara_

_tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yubbe_

_boku wa tsuyoi itte zutto omotte ita_

_dare yori mo tsuyoi itte zuto omotte ita_

_how~_

_maigo ni natta hakuchou ga_

_hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita_

_nagusame no you ni furidashita ame_

_oo~_

_dake douyara bokura wa nare sou mo nai_

_hoshi ga hoshinara boku wa boku sa_

_doku made yuke sou kana~_

_wo~_

_omotai ikari o shoikonde_

_hon no sukoshi inori o hakidashite_

_mande aizu no you ni furidashita ame_

_iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute_

_yami o miageru dake no boku ja_

_ukabu houhou mo nai daibaa_

_ikite iru n datte tashikame tairana sou_

_fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido o dake_

_iki o shite mite_

_tada no shiawase ni_

_kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo_

_The horizon is drifting away_

_The sky is too blue to depict tomorrow on_

_A group of stagnated people struggling to breathe_

_Since when did I crawl under here?_

_I'll spill out my sadness_

_Wouldn't I be better off looking forward? _

_Well then I guess I can't take the lead_

_Even if I turn everything around to be my enemy_

_I will still feel a dim light_

_If I'm going to that far, then..._

_I want breathe, it's painful here_

_The night you look up at darkness_

_A floating diver with decompression sickness_

_Wanting to confirm that I'm alive_

_Let's take one more breathe, heading down to the bottom of the ocean._

_I turn the map over in my head_

_The night when I was all alone and frightened by the things I lack_

_I always thought I was strong,_

_Always thought I was stronger than anyone else_

_how~_

_A lost swan was floating in the starry night sky_

_It started to rain lullingly_

_But it seems we can't become so_

_oo~_

_Just as stars are stars, I'm just me_

_Can I go that far?..._

_wo~_

_With a heavy anchor on my back_

_And a picture of prayers as a little extra_

_It started to rain as if giving me a cue_

_I want to breathe it's painful here_

_Me, looking up into the darkness, a diver without a way to float_

_If you want to prove that you're alive_

_Let's head down to the bottom of the ocean one more time_

_I want to breathe_

_If only I could sense a bit of happiness, I would never drown again_

Elsword's POV

I stared at the huge hole the fire ball caused. Eh... That was close. Mummy! I shivered anime style with a funny cry face on. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to kill me! I stared. O_o What the fu(beep) Raven! Do you still want to blow my head off?!" I shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Elsword my nasod arm went haywire and I couldn't control it properly and it released a few small harmless blasts hehe." ^v^

!O_O! _ "Are you fu(beep)ing serious? A few small harmless blasts? You nearly blew my head off there! Did the fight we had made your give your head a big blow and make your brain smaller than an idiotic hobo who has no IQ or knowledge about this world whatsoever and only concentrates to survive with crap and cigarettes? A person like this was once a higher up mercenary of Velder's army? God help us all! No wonder Elrios had so much military and financial problems and there had been so many thieves and robbers like Banthus around." I insulted.

"Fight we had? I don't remember anything about that. Unless you mean us fighting over the girls." he replied

~._.~ "Piss off! Do you want me to kill you!" I paused. Something hit me. "You mean you don't remember anything about yesterday?"

"Well," he started. Oh my god not again. "I remember millions of girls running at me and chasing me and screaming that they wanted to go out with me" he said with a dreamy perverted face on. I threw a punch right into his face and blew him miles off. This is quite a situation. Then, realisation hit me giant fist. The girls don't remember anything about yesterday. Raven too. Instead he had this dream like replacement. His nasod arm went out of control. Which probably means that he wasn't absolutely controlled unlike the girls but instead he already had this sort of this dark intention and Angkor or whoever it was used that dark intention and controlled him through his nasod arm. This kinda makes sense now. All I have to do now is to find the source of that dark energy. I have a feeling that it wasn't Angkor that was controlling them but he was being controlled as well. Then, I remembered the dark shadow that came out from Angkor. What's controlling them has gotta be that dark shadow. Now or I have to do is to find where it's coming from. This isn't gonna be easy. Whoever is behind all of this is smart. But I'm smarter. I dragged Raven back to his room by his feet, letting his body drag on his floor. Man, I should get paid for this. I'm basically mopping and cleaning the hospitals floor for the staff. Well, with a slightly different way, but I'm pretty sure it works just as well as normal mops, pretty sure. I hate hospitals and cleaning. =_=

"Let me go Elsword!" moaned Raven. I just punched him in the head and let him faint.

Raven was moaning and groaning when we reached his room. When we were just at the doorway I heard him say, "Oh Aisha, Rena, Eve, Ara, we must not do this. I don't want to take your (please let your imagination do the work for this word) yet. My eyebrow twitched. I threw him onto the bed from the doorway and missed on purpose.

"Oops, sorry I used too much power" I said as he kept on hurtling into the air and out the window. Note: We are on floor 100, each floor is 10 metres high so Raven is … hang on let me do the maths, going to drop down from 1000 metres of height which is 1 km and I don't think he'll survive that. And let's pray that he's isn't lucky enough to land on a hot chick. Ok, let's save him. "Harsh Chaser!" I shouted and threw Conwell at him and pulled him back before he started to drop. Whew, aren't I fast? Unfortunately Harsh Chaser hurts but I think sacrificing a bit of skin for your life is reasonable isn't it? But just as a pulled him back, my usual fighting instincts and me used to keep on attacking after using Harsh Chaser took over, or is it my hate for Raven? Well, nevermind. I punched him back out the window. Oops, better try saving him again. "Malestorm Rage!" I shouted and threw Conwell at him and attacking him endless. Just another way to save Raven, just another way. I walked towards the window and pulled him back in. "Oops sorry my hand slipped again" I said and threw him back out. "Bullet Blitz!" I shouted and started doing the same thing again. "Life is good" I commented. *audience cheers* "This is fun!" I commented again and began doing it endlessly.

10 hours later...

Elsword's POV

Yay! This is so fun!

Another ten hours later...

Elsword's POV

This is awesome!

One day later...

Elsword's POV

I eventually got bored and just let him drop. He landed onto the ground with a heavy oof. I looked down and checked. Good he didn't land on any hot chick. Oops, looks like he sacrificed all the skin and flesh for nothing hehe. Looks like we'll need some serious noob repair. Maybe not that. I dragged him up from the bottom. I seriously need to be paid for this, I'm moping the hospitals floor for the staff again. I dragged him all the way to his room. I sighed as I threw a light orb into his face followed by a Illapi's Touch. Now I seriously need to get paid. I'm even healing the hospitals patients now. -_-lll I walked out the room before that thing who I don't even is woke up.

I walked back to the girl's room. The second I walked into the room I was bombarded by breasts. "Woah!" I shouted as I was crashed and pinned down by big, heavy and warm things. "Girls, get of me!" I shouted. But my voice sounded muffled because their breasts blocked the sound. Somebody's breasts actually went into my mouth when I was shouting. Judging by the voice it was probably Aisha or Rena. I finally managed to get them off but then they just leaped right back at me. God! Well, I just stepped aside and they all piled up on top of one another. -_-lll "Eve I need to talk to you" I said as the girls got up.

"Why Eve?" whined Ara.

"Yeah El kun I'm way better than her to talk to" said Rena in a seductive tone.

"Come on El kun you meanie." cried Aisha. _

"This is about technology and all those other crap. Anybody else here better than Eve at that?" I replied. All the girls froze and looked at each other.

"Well, I do remember Rena nearly blowing up the whole house while trying to fix the Tv." quoted Aisha.

"And you're the one to talk. You nearly blew up all of Elder while trying to use the microwave." retorted Rena

"Woah rage quit!" whimpered Ara.

"And you!" shouted Rena and Aisha in unison. "You nearly blew up all of Elrios trying to use the remote control of the Tv!"

O_O -_-lll Just what have these girls been doing?

While all of those were arguing endlessly for their pride not to be broken, Eve and I walked away to somewhere private. Eve was hugging me along the way and I was blushing madly. Look at her, she's so cute, so beautiful. That silver hair of her's flowing in the wind. I snapped myself out of that thought, what am I thinking? Eve caught me staring at her and looked at me in wonder with those huge golden eyes. I looked away embarrassed. You know how couldn't I? After that breast enlargement, she got even cuter. Eve probably guessed what I was thinking or read my thoughts because a very shy and embarrassed face formed on her and she was blushing madly. We kept on walking while looking away from each other. Dammit! This isn't good. It's getting awkward. But Eve's so cute.

"Mmph!" Eve shifted uneasily and I couldn't see her face.

"Eve? What's wrong?" I asked. When she looked up, she looked full of emotions. She gave off a seductive smile.

"El kun are you just trying to seduce me with those thoughts?" she asked. O_O I knew it. She was reading my mind. She pinned me down and drew her face really close to mine. "El kun. Did you want to talk about something else other than technology? Is that why you brought me out to somewhere private?" Eve asked seductively. Woah! I didn't know that Eve could be like that. Is it a system malfunction? Or is this her true self. Eve drew her close nearer and nearer. Her breasts were already pressing on me and those huge golden eyes of hers seemed to be hypnotising me. Our lips were just one centimetre away when I snapped out of it and rolled out of her pin. Phew that was close.

Eve: CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!

Hakuryu: What was that for?

Eve: WTF HAKURYU?

Hakuryu: Huh?

Eve: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET ME AND EL KUN KISS?!

Hakuryu: Um... It's for the plot.

Eve: * starts raging *

Chung: ^_^lll

Aisha: Um... That's right you did right thing Shiro Kun. You need to make me and El kun kiss first.

Rena: No! No.1 will be me!

Ara: No! It's me

Elsword: …

Hakuryu: …

Hakuryu: Hey Elsword

Elsword: yeah?

Hakuryu: Let's run to the arcade before they start asking us who is the best. ^_^lll

Elsword: Yeah good idea

All the girls: Hey Hakuryu kun El kun who do you think- Damn they ran off!

Aisha's POV

We kept on arguing and we somehow ended up arguing in Rena's room. We threw insults at each other and kept on arguing over El kun. We started a cat fight and didn't stop until 15 minutes later. I moved back a bit and something touched my **(**beep). I felt an instant wave of pleasure as the object buried itself into my (beep). I guess it's a pen. It kept digging into my core and it felt so good.

"I-It feels so good!" I panted. "I-I can't stop now!"

"What do you mean by you can't stop now?" asked Rena. She sat back a little and the nose of a teddy bear also touched her (beep). She immediately gave out a scream of pleasure. She couldn't stop as well because it felt so good. Ara stared at us and started moving back. A wire that was put there by who knows who touched her there and she also joined our pleasure. I reached up and started fondling my breasts. Me and Rena were so close to kissing but before that we couldn't take it and more and shouted.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" we all shouted in unison and our liquid started flowing out. We all panted and then we instantly realised at the same time that El kun and Eve were missing. We started running out the door to search for them.

Elsword's POV

I crouched down ready to spring away just in case Eve would try and pin me down again. Damn I knew this was a bad idea, to be alone with a girl. Eve sat up and pouted at me. "El kun why don't you want to kiss me?"she asked. It was on pure instinct actually. I don't even know why I rolled out.

"I don't know" I replied. Eve looked like as if she was going to tear up and I didn't want her to cry so I went up and hugged her. -_-lll She looked happy and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Eve," I started. "What I wanted to talk to you about was about Chung." She looked at me with a confused look so I continued on. I was thinking about modifying his destroyer. Unfortunately I need to gather some more information. What I'm gonna do to his destroyer is I'm going to add an ultimate weapon onto it. So I will need your help. Eve nodded. I smiled at her and we walked back to where we were staying. The second I reached the door, it was flung open and the girls came leaping at me. I just sidestepped and they piled up.

"El kun!" they shouted in unison. What were you and Eve doing?

"Talking" I replied.

"Really?" they questioned.

"Yes." I replied coldly.

They cast one more suspicious look at me and then tried to leap at me again. I sidestepped them again. I think they should stop trying. I yawned as I dodged another horde of leaps. They were actually smart enough to surround me and try and leap at me so I can't sidestep them. It's a huge a surprise. I thought that all the nutrients all those other crap started going to their breasts instead of their brains. Looks like this isn't the case. Oh well. I just simply jumped up and their heads crashed. I sighed again as they sat there rubbing their heads. "Girls, come with me. I need to talk to you." I announced. The girls all looked at each other and followed. I walked into a room of where we were staying and sat down on a chair. The girls all sat down. At the corner of my eye I caught Chung peeking and I threw a shuriken just above his head to give him a warning. He immediately ran away. I closed the windows and the doors and made sure that no one was peaking. I set up a few traps too to make sure. I would never ask Raven to set up even half a trap or even help with one. One, he'd probably stuff the whole thing up. Two, he'd probably somehow kill himself and us even if it was a mouse trap. Three, you don't know what he would do and what he would end up doing. Four, even a baby could set up a more dangerous trap than him. He's completely hopeless, that idiot. I don't even know how he even got that rank. Velder's higher ups must have been drunk or been hit in the head at that time because hiring a half brained idiot like that is like the biggest mistake ever. He's fighting skills are pretty good but I wonder about him when it comes to common sense and other fields and stuff that require using your brain or thinking. I gave the girls two minutes to get comfortable before I started. "Girls," I started. They all immediately gave me their full attention. Woah! Did they get trained in the army or something? I took in a huge breath and started. "Girls, you all love me right?" I asked. Furious nods. "Um... you can stop now." I said. They stopped together. "Um... so can you all please tell me why you all love me?" I blushed as I spoke. The girls instantly jumped at that and looked at each other then at me. Aisha spoke first.

"Um..."I blushed, looked away from me and replied with a cute voice. "It's- it's just, I have feelings for you and I can't describe it, I don't even know why I have that feeling _ I think I fell for you before your job change. W-when I saw how cool you looked. I-I think I completely fell for you. Y-your such an idiot!" she turned her red face away from me and I don't know what the hell she was doing next. It sounded like a creepy, maniac laugh. I facepalmed myself. Girls like Aisha these days, you don't know what's going through their mind. I sighed and turned to the girls.

"What about you Rena?" I questioned. She wasn't there. Her head came down from the ceiling and I knew that she was hanging upside down from the roof. She tried to kiss me but I dodged. Ever heard of Asian reflexes? She came over and touched my cheeks playfully. What a slut.

"My reason, is because I just like you as a whole. And your pretty face." she giggled. Can there be a sluttier person than her in this world? I turned to Eve.

"What about you Eve" I asked. She instantly blushed and then answered after playing with her fingers a bit. KAWAII!

"Um... El kun you were the one who stirred up the emotions in me when I was supposed to emotionless. At first I didn't want to have any but then I wanted to keep it after I felt love." she paused but then just stopped. I looked at Ara.

"Um... Ara what about you?" I asked. She didn't answer but she tried to glomp me. Looks like I can't get an answer from her. I looked at them, sighed and closed my eyes. These days are peaceful. I took a deep breath. Ok, here goes. I gotta do this. "Girls." I said and I immediately got their attention. I gulped and then started. "The truth is... I've fallen in love with all of you a long time ago." I shouted. _ I kept my head low and when I looked at them, I saw stunned faces.

"Y-You mean that you love me El kun?" asked Aisha. I nodded.

"A-And me too?" asked Rena. I nodded again.

"M-Me too?" asked Eve. My eyebrow twitched.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I SAID ALL OF YOU!" I exploded. I sat down and crossed my arms. I shouldn't have let my guard down because after that they immediately glomped. My mouth touched something big and squishy.

"EL KUN!" they all shouted happily in unison. I was thrown off my chair. Ow~ TwT I somehow managed to get them off me.

"Ok... I'm going to make a one year contest for all of you girls to try and take my heart. At the end of the year, whoever I want the most will be my official lover." I quoted. "During that time, you have to seduce me and try to make yourself look as sexy and seductive as possible. You got it?" They all nodded and glared at each other murderously.

"El kun is mine." growled Aisha.

"No, he's mine and mine alone" shouted Rena. Eve and Ara just stayed quite while those two argued on. Strange, I'm pretty sure that it was Rena who went crazy if one of us started arguing with another. And now she's arguing the most. -_- During all that confusion I went to my bed. I yawned and looked at the clock. Huh? When did it get so late? I lay on my bed and soon fell asleep. What I didn't know is soon the girls joined me in my sleep.

Hakuryu: CUT! Ok, that's chappy 7 or 6 whatever you want to call it finished.

Elsword: …

Hakuryu: Wow Elsword you're such a playboy you player.

Eve: …

Raven: *lies dead on the ground *

Hakuryu: This isn't the end, there's gonna be two more things after this.

Elsword: *gulps *

Hakuryu: *looks at Elsword * Ok Elsword it's all yours.

Elsword: *steps forward and coughs *

**Elsword's Speech  
**

Everybody! I am glad and honoured that I am able to make this speech. I would like to thank Hakuryu for this. Now I shall continue. Everybody who is reading this and hates me! Please hear me out! Many people regard me as an idiot! A brat! A noob! An eyesore and many more! But let me tell you! I am not any of these! People have just misunderstood and misjudged me! Please! I am no idiot! I am just me! I also have people that I love! People who I care for! So everybody! Please take this speech of mine seriously and not take me as an idiot anymore! Thank you. *bows *

Hakuryu: *claps *

Elsword: Thanks Hakuryu

Hakuryu: It's ok ^^ You've always been my favourite character and will always be

Elsword: Thanks ^^

Hakuryu: Now we're gonna have a special guest here today!

Kat: Huh? Why am I here?

Hakuryu: Um...

Hakuryu: Let's just finish it here. ^_^lll

Closing time! The same instructions apply to previous ones! ^^ Sorry but I'm too lazy to put the lyrics in this time ^^ Song: Last Moment from Bleach.

watch?v=iJKuVim2fqQ

Credits:

Director: Yuuki Hakuryu

Elsword: Elsword

Aisha: Aisha

Rena: Rena

Raven: Raven

Eve: Even

Chung: Chung

Ara: Ara

Opening: Diver by Nico Touches The Wall from Naruto

Ending: Last Moment by Spyair from Bleach

All those other crap: Yuuki Hakuryu

I do not own any of the characters

**HAKURYU'S NEWS TIME!**

Everybody news time! Lots of people should already know this but Elsword's older sister Elsis/Elsa is coming out in Elsword! It is currently already out in Elsword KR and her release date is currently unknown! Her two job paths are Pyro Knight which is just like Magic Knight and Saber/ Sabre Knight which is just like Sword Knight. ^^

**ELSWORD AND FRIENDS HAPPY DIARY! GOLDEN!**

Hakuryu: Hi everybody this is the specials at the end of the chapter which happens like many other animes. ^^ There will be one at the end of each chappy.^^

Raven: *yawns *

Hakuryu: Go burn in hell you idiot *smacks Raven with a gigantic fan *

Hakuryu: And that's the end of this chapter. Please review 'till you drop. ^^

Next time Elsword's Love this is Not What I Wanted: Yay! Holiday time!


End file.
